Compa/Super Dimension
Compa is the first girl Neptune meets after arriving in the human world in Hyperdimension Neptunia and Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1. She is a nurse-in-training with an easygoing personality and marches to the beat of her own drum. She is skilled at cooking. Profile Appearance Compa has long light congo-pink hair with matching congo-pink eyes. She wears a tan-white wool sweater top with and matching arm warmers and boots, but with fuzzy balls at the top. Compa also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee-socks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has Compile Heart's noticeable C logo. Personality Compa is a very kind and caring girl who takes her dream of becoming a nurse very seriously. She will always try her best to make sure that everyone is healthy and will never leave an injured person alone to suffer. She can be somewhat of a ditz at times and also very clumsy as well, but all in all she cares for everyone no matter the situation. She is also surprisingly good at math. Relationships Main Article: Compa/Super Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Compa is the first person to meet Neptune when she falls to the world below. She takes Neptune back to her apartment and tends to her injuries before introducing herself and bestowing the nickname of "Nep-Nep" upon her. When Neptune decides to go off on a journey to find the Key Fragments, Compa accompanies her due to not wanting her to go alone and also having free time due to the fact that the monster influx had caused her school to be closed. As they proceed through their journey they meet a girl named IF who agrees to come, believing that if this task was left up to them that they would be sure to fail. Compa and her friends go through many trials on their quest to save Gamindustri, such as when Neptune was poisoned by the Archbishop of Leanbox and Compa and IF had to go out and find a cure for her. At the end of the game on True End route, Compa resumes her nurse training after the Console Patron Units (CPUs) rid the world of the remaining monsters and give up their powers to become regular humans. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Compa's role is similar to the original game, where she found Neptune after falling out of the sky "like a shooting star." Tending to her wounds, and introducing the amnesiac heroine to the wonders of pudding, she agrees to take her to the park where Neptune fell. A cave-in near the site results in them discovering a Key Fragment, and Neptune saves Compa from a monster using her HDD. They later meet IF when they return to the caves performing work for the Guild, and finish off the monster that attacked before. The three decide to stay together and search for the Key Fragments to free Histoire. Throughout the adventure, she indulges Neptune with pudding, often as a motivation to keep her focused. While generally a supporting character, she still has some important moments such as helping Vert prepare an antidote to treat Neptune's poisoning, and sneakily grabbing the tome Histoire out of Arfoire's possession. Gameplay Main Article: Compa/Super Dimension/Gameplay Equipment HDN Re;Birth1 Skills HDN Re;Birth1 Videos Quotes Main Article: Compa/Super Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Compa Category:Super Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Characters